All this trouble over a forgotten Ipod
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: "Teenage Dream? Really? Logan HATED that song." When Kurt leaves his Ipod at Logan's dorm curiosity seizes him - DALTONVERSE. Klogan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. So like every other person on the planet I am currently OBSESSED with Dalton (the fan fic by CP Coulter) and I mean OBSESSED! When I found it I was so psyched and couldn't stop talking about it! I totally got Violet obsessed with it too! She printed like nine chapters and we read them at school, we made a list of our friends and who they were in Alice And Wonderland so yeah. ANYWAY I am SO TOTALLY in love with Logan which doesn't work coz he'll never be on the show probably *sadface* much less will he and Kurt end up together, so I wrote this fanfiction because even if it will never happen doesn't stop me wishing! **

**Sorry for that...**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the awesomeness that is Dalton or Glee. The belong to CP Coulter and RM Murphy. Not me. **

**PS I know the storyline's a little stupid so sorry... again :P**

It was Friday after Kurt and Logan's final tutoring session. Kurt had left and now Logan was left with nothing to do. He knew he should probably go take his medication and then do his homework or something boring like that, that didn't require any emotion of any kind. But he couldn't bring himself to.

Instead Logan just lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

It was a week after the big fight and now Kurt and Blaine had fixed all their problems and trust issues or whatever and were back to their usual happy selves. Kurt had even brought his Ipod over and he and Logan had spent their final "tutoring" session trying to find the perfect song for their duet at Regionals, after Medel had given them a solo. Logan knew Blaine wasn't too happy but for now he trusted Kurt.

Logan didn't know if that was such a good thing, actually.

Logan glanced around the room. It seemed so much bigger now that he was alone. He knew it sounded clichéd but it was the truth. His whole life had turned into a cliché. Blaine was the popular beautiful cheerleader, Kurt was the star quarterback and Logan was this loser that everyone made fun of.

Except Logan and Blaine were men. And Blaine whilst being popular was never a cheerleader. To Logan's knowledge…

And apart from a brief stint as a kicker in Sophomore year, Kurt didn't like football (he heard a reference to it once and begged Kurt to tell him for hours till he gave in).

Anyway, as Logan glanced around the room he spotted a shiny piece of technology, left forgotten on Logan's desk. It was Kurt's Ipod.

Logan without hesitation immediately stood up and pocketed the device. He then grabbed his coat before heading to the door. But then he stopped.

Curiosity seized him. He whipped out the Ipod. He knew Kurt was a musical sort of guy but as he learned today he had quite a wide range of music on his Ipod. But what Logan was curious about was a little playlist.

He scrolled down the playlists in Kurt's Ipod looking for the one

_My Top Rated_

_90's Music_

_Logan and Kurt duet idea's _(Logan smiled at that one)

_Kurt's superstar playlist _(He burst out laughing at that one – Kurt was so adorable)

_Love Songs_

_Blaine and Kurt Duet Idea's _(ugh)

_Music Videos_

And the one he was looking for – _25 most played list_

The moment of truth…

He didn't know why he needed to know so bad. But he did. So he clicked on the playlist.

_1. Teenage Dream – Katy Perry_

Logan shut his eyes and gently placed the Ipod back on the table. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself.

Teenage Dream? Really? Logan HATED that song.

He remembered when Blaine suggested they sing that song in the Warblers. He was a massive Katy Perry. Most of the guys were keen on it, but Logan had never really liked Katy Perry so he didn't want to sing it. But his opinion was never really considered in Warblers anyway…

And he remembered performing it vaguely. But he hadn't taken notice of Kurt then. He wished he had. Maybe if he beat Blaine to it then he could have been Kurt's boyfriend.

After he was finally calm he heaved a resigned sigh and pocketed the Ipod once more. He then exited his room and dorm and headed for Windsor house.

As he headed across the path to Windsor he cast his head down at the ground below him. It was always Blaine. It always would be Blaine. Why couldn't he get his head around that? Why did he still allow himself to love Kurt? It was weak… but so was he. What was he going to do?

As he pondered these life questions he didn't even notice he had reached Windsor until he heard a melodic soprano voice calling

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Kurt's face was flushed as he jogged over to where Logan stood in front of the door to their dormitory. Logan looked behind Kurt to see Blaine standing in the distance cautiously eyeing Blaine

Logan shifted his eyes back from Blaine's dark glare to Kurt's soft blue eyes that had him so mesmerized. Kurt was looking at him expectantly and Logan all of a sudden remembered why he was there

"Here" He presented the Ipod "Um, you left it when you were over for tutoring…" He realized that Kurt was probably wondering why he didn't return it straight away "I was uh… looking for some more duets. You have some interesting music on there" Logan nearly blushed. Only Kurt could reduce him to a blabbering idiot. He felt like he was twelve.

And much to Logan's horror Kurt looked positively mortified at what Logan had said

"Interesting how?" Kurt asked tentatively

"Uh… you have a wide variety of songs on there…" Logan shuffled his feet nervously

"Did you… go into any of the playlists?" Kurt blushed a little

Aww! He was worried he'd seen the "Kurt's Superstar Playlist"! He was so adorable. But that made Logan feel bad for snooping through his Ipod at all. He knew how strongly Kurt felt about his music. He felt as if he'd raided Kurt's diary!

"No I didn't" Logan lied smoothly "But still I was impressed. I saw a few songs on there that would be great for the duet – one's that you didn't suggest that surprised me"

"Such as?" Kurt masked his relief with a raised eyebrow

Uh Oh. Logan thought quickly about some songs that would probably be on there "How about uh… As Long As Your Mine, from Wicked?" Kurt sighed "Too romantic?" Logan raised his own eyebrow

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Kurt looked back to an expectant Blaine worriedly

"Sure" Logan smiled. He looked forward to it

"See you later" Logan watched as Kurt turned his back to him and walks back to his boyfriend who wrapped a comforting arm around him and steered him away.

Logan heaved a resigned sigh before turning on his heel back to Stuart. When he had walked two steps he turned back and found Kurt had too. Kurt smiled a little before returning his attention to his boyfriend. Logan smiled. Maybe there was hope…

111

As Kurt turned back around he slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered his Ipod carefully. He wondered if Logan had lied and he had seen it. He said he hadn't and showed no sign of it but Logan was a good liar.

And Kurt knew that if he saw it… then all hell would break loose.

But what Kurt didn't know was that Logan didn't see it. He was too busy staring at number one of the 25 most played list to see number two…

_2. Just A Dream – Sam Tsui and Christina Gimmie_

**For those who forgot Just A Dream is the song that Logan is first singing when he meets Kurt - CP Coulter got me obsessed with Sam Tsui. I tend to obsess over a lot of things...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because there aren't enough Klogan stories on here I felt the need to continue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Logan or any other "Dalton" characters or Glee or any of its characters **

"You make me-"

"Argh!" Logan screamed

Why oh why did the cruel world torment him so? Why must he be bombarded with Katy Perry's stupid catchy songs wherever he go? All he did was walk out of his room to see some kid listening to the radio. And what song was playing? Teenage Dream – of freaking course!

The kid who was listening to the radio turned it off quickly before hurrying out the door looking frightened. Logan almost felt bad.

"Jesus Logan. What did the poor kid do to you?" Derek wanted to know

"Ugh that song. I hate it" Logan shook his head, trying to shake the memory from his brain.

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

Stupid Blaine. Stupid Katy Perry. Stupid Song. Stupid Apple Ipod Company making up stupid default playlists. Why was life so stupid?

Logan ran a hand through his perfect hair before slumping down on one of the arm chairs in the Stuart Common Room. Derek with an amused expression on his face sat down in the chair next to him.

"Why do you hate that song so much?" He asked almost lazily

Logan just shrugged his shoulders. Derek was his friend. But he still wouldn't understand. Logan sighed

"Its just annoying" Logan offered lamely

Derek chuckled "Sure"

111

"So you're a Rocky Horror fan?"

Kurt had invited Logan over so they could work on their duet together. It was his first time in Windsor house and more specifically (and importantly – to Logan anyway) his first time in Kurt's bedroom.

It was okay for him to be there, only because it was a public holiday and everyone was visiting family back home. Kurt's parents had gone away however so Kurt opted to stay back at Dalton and use the opportunity for Logan and Kurt to practice for Regionals.

Logan was surprised but grateful for the invitation. He had arrived only minutes ago and was examing Kurt's room head to toe. Starting with his photo board.

The particular photo was of Kurt and his friends dressed up as the entire cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Logan would have paid good money to have seen the show.

"Mr. Schuester made us put together the whole performance to win over the school guidance councellor. We were close to opening night when he finally realized it was wrong and pulled the plug on the whole thing." Logan chuckled

"Do you still have the costume?"

"It was a rental" Kurt sounded regretful

"I did always sort of have a thing for Riff Raff" Kurt choked on (well, Logan didn't know how he managed it since he wasn't eating or drinking anything but all of a sudden he choked and had this massive coughing fit).

"I was kidding" Logan stifled his laugh as he clapped Kurt on the back, who jumped at the touch. Logan frowned. Was he really that repulsive?

"Oh um… so we should probably get started on the duet" Kurt said awkwardly.

"Sure" Logan agreed, relieved.

"Have you, uh… thought of any other songs to sing?" Kurt asked sitting down at his desk. Logan pulled up a chair next to him.

"Actually…"

222

They found a song!

And upon Mendel and Harvey's requests they performed it for the Warblers. Most of them seemed pretty impressed with it. Logan could see Kurt's friends looking pretty not-happy though. Not that Logan really cared. But Blaine's face was pretty funny. Logan wondered why Blaine was still jealous. Had he _seen_ Kurt's Ipod? Had he seen the playlist?

After they performed it for the Warblers Logan had to sit through Blaine's solo which Logan wasn't very impressed by. Logan had heard him sing countless times before and this song sounded the same as all the others. Kurt seemed to like it though…

333

"I heard that your duet with Kurt was pretty good" Logan and Derek were chilling in their usual common room spots. Logan shrugged his shoulders. They were better than pretty good. Logan told him so. "Where'd you get the idea from?"

"New Directions actually" Derek looked surprised so Logan elaborated "Apparently their director was pretty obsessed with Mashups and they'd done a similar one before at a football game and it went down pretty well. And it reminded me of a Sam Tsui video that I like" Logan explained

"You guys will do well. If you can keep yourself under control…" and by that Derek meant "if you take your damn medication". Logan ignored it.

The doors to the common room opened and the little freshman who had been listening to Katy perry earlier spotted Logan and ran out the other way. Derek shook his head

"He deserved it" Logan muttered

444


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I kind of don't really know where this is going so if anyone has anything they'd like to see please let me know XD **

**Because there aren't enought Klogan stories in the world (of fanfiction) I thought I'd update anyway :):) **

**SO happy reading everyone :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dalton Verse. It all belongs to CP COULTER and RM MURPHY. One day ppl will be saying this all belongs to Poppy, not me. Or at least I can dream...**

"I think we sounded pretty good" Kurt told Logan as they walked down the path between Windsor and Stuart

"I agree" Logan said, his hands in his pockets. He thought they sounded better than good actually

"Blaine was very good too" Logan had to stop himself from heaving a giant sigh. He had promised Derek and Juilian that he had given up on chasing Kurt and he would. It was clear how in love with Blaine Kurt was. So he refrained from sighing and just said

"It was good"

"Better than good. Fantastic" Kurt gushed

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused

"It was…" Logan wondered how to explain it "exactly the same as all his other performances. That's the thing about Blaine – he never mixes it up"

"And you do?" Kurt raised an eyebrow

"I'm rarely given the opportunity to do so, but when I am, yes I do"

"Hmm… I've never really thought about it. I mean, isn't everyone supposed to have a set style?"

"Yes. But a singer can't let the audience get bored. Look at… Britney Spears for example. She does ballads, pop numbers, dance club songs… she mixes it up"

"I never put you down as a Britney fan…" Kurt sounded amused

"I have an appreciation for all music" Logan said defensively

"So does this mean you think we should… mix up our performance a little?"

"Yes" Logan agreed "But how? I mean… no one at Dalton has ever done a mash up before… let alone mix together two of the most iconic songs of all time" Logan mused

"Well I have an idea"

"Go on" Logan urged, now curious

"How do you feel about singing the countertenor part?"

111

"Well that certainly was interesting boys…" Medel reflected after they showed the Warblers the changes they had made in their performance "I can't wait to see you perform it" Logan and Kurt beamed at the praise

"Who knew Logan could hit a high B?" Harvey marveled "Good job kids"

After rehearsal Logan watched as Kurt walk back to Windsor, hand in hand with Blaine and only after he saw their figures retreating through the large oak doors, did he allowed himself to sigh. But he stopped his self pity when he arrived at Stuart. He wanted Derek to believe that he was over Kurt, even if that was definitely not the case.

Logan headed for the common room and sat in his usual spot next to Derek who was reading a book on something that looked not very interesting, for upon Logan's arrival he closed the book and sat up

"A high B? Your dad must be so proud" Derek remarked dryly

"How did you hear about that already?" Logan wondered

"Meh" Derek waved away Logan's comment "Why the sudden change?" Derek asked

"Just trying to be different, I guess" Logan summed it up. Derek nodded looking slightly uninterested. Logan decided to save him the rest of the story "Waiting for a call?" Logan asked, nodding at the phone Derek cradled in his hand. Suddenly Derek grinned

"That's right"

Logan shrugged and resumed conversation. They had been talking for about five more minutes before Derek's phone buzzed and an annoyingly farmiliar tune began playing from the small device

"You think I'm pretty, without any make up on"

"YOU ARE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Logan screamed. Derek was consumed in an uncharacteristic fit of laughter and fell off his chair "WHAT THE HELL DEREK?"

"Sorry-Logan-I" Derek gasped between laughs "Couldn't-resist" Logan shook his head and stormed off towards his room where he might be able to relax without the torture of such bad memories

1. Teenage Dream - Katy Perrry

222


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Eeeeh... sorry about the delay in updating :P *writers block* **

**About the song that L/R sing: Yeah there's probs more that they actually sing I just CBF writing it, since this was pretty much all Sam Tsui used... (it's from The Michael Jackson Medley - if you haven't heard it GO LISTEN TO IT!)**

**And yeah Blaine is so top 40 **

**PS Logan's part in their song is in bold. And it's supposed to be (emphasis on supposed to be) a mash up between Thriller and Billie Jean**

**Disclaimer: nope don't own glee or cp coulter's dalton. I wish :S or Usher's/MJ's amazingly amazing songs :)**

**HaPPY rEADING :)**

Regionals came quicker than even Logan anticipated. He, like all the other Wablers, was extremely excited for Regionals, but more importantly to sing their amazing song in front of everyone. Of course he was nervous about singing the countertenor part. It was one thing to sing it in rehearsal and another to sing it in front of a huge crowd. Logan didn't get stage fright, usually, but this might be an exception.

On the bus ride there Logan sat by himself listening to the soothing sounds of James Marsden on his Ipod when his phone buzzed.

**Don't look so scared! We'll be fine – you're amazing – K**

Logan's heart pounded as he glanced down the bus to see Kurt smiling at him from his seat next to Blaine, who was looking to see who Kurt was smiling at, and frowned when he saw his eyes on Logan.

When they reached the venue they all signed in and headed to the green room where they all sat in nervous anticipation. During Medel's pep talk Logan's phone buzzed and Medel shot him a glare. When she turned Logan checked the message

**Good luck today ****you and your teenage dream will be great – D**

**Fuck you – L**

**Sorry mate, don't swing that way ;) – D**

**Prick – L**

**Love you too – D**

Logan rolled his eyes at his best friend's text messages. Prick.

They all made their way backstage. They were performing first and Logan could see that Kurt was just as nervous as he was. As they lined up to take their places on stage, Logan took his next to Kurt and squeezed his hand gently

"Good luck" he whispered. Kurt smiled back.

"You too" Kurt whispered

As they made their way out onto the stage Logan stared out into the audience. He knew Derek was out there somewhere, but his father wouldn't have bothered to come. He could see Kurt's family there in the audience and he felt a pang of jealousy. He wished that he could have a family like Kurt's.

He glanced over at Kurt who was also staring at his parents and he caught his eye and winked. Kurt grinned back before turning his attention to his boyfriend who began his solo

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like this_

_Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this mother down, down, down, down, down, down_

_Hands up, when the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

When Blaine was finished the audience roared in applause and then Kurt stepped forward to take the beginning of the song

(Kurt)

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene _

_I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one _

(both)

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**_

(Kurt)

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene _

_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_

(Both)

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_**It's thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

Logan stepped forward next and the two of them sung to each other. Both of them grinned stupidly at each other. They couldn't help it – their song was amazing.

Logan loved Kurt so much. He knew as long as Blaine was in the picture, kurt would never give Logan the time of the day. But he would always be in the wings. High school relationships didn't last forever… and when their's fell apart, Logan would be waiting. He would wait forever.

(Both)

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**_

_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who thinks that i am the one_

_But the kid is not my son!_

When they finished their song the audience gave them a massive applause and Kurt surprised Logan by pulling him into a big hug. Logan hugged him back. Maybe Blaine was Kurt's _Teenage Dream _but your teenage dream isn't forever, right? Logan's aunt had wanted to be an exotic dancer when she was a teenager, but ended up as a nun.

They didn't talk about her much.


End file.
